Sandstinger: Train Robbery
Sandstinger: Train Robbery is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map icon: "The "big gun" Lanza needed for the attack train had been shipped out of Prospero Torretas. Hijack the military train transporting the weapon." Walkthrough Rico arrives at a small unmarked building that has satellite antennas on the roof and 2 parked Alpinista Snowmobiles. Mira calls and tells you to hijack the passing train and keep it moving. Wingsuit your way to the train and grapple yourself to the front of the locomotive. Rico mentions that the train is automated (implying that it can't be manually hijacked), but Mira still tells him to "punch the tickets" of the Black Hand members in the gun turret. Grapple your way to the turret and enter it. The train will continue on its way between the mountains. The Black Hand have parked several Prizefighter Tanks and soldiers next to the railroad in an attempt to stop the train. The player may choose to try to blow them all up using the turret, but that doesn't really effect the mission. There will also be a few helicopters. They will pose a greater threat and are harder to shoot down, but they all slow down and synchronize their speed with the train, so it's not too difficult to eliminate them. Three fighter planes fly past the train and drop some bombs in front of the train, just as the train is passing Illapa. Soon after this, the train will stop at a station called Estación Tranquila. This station has a number of enemy soldiers (some armed with sniper rifles and RPGs), but the only necessary thing to do here is to trigger the marked computer that allows the train to start moving again. The computer is located at the far left, when viewed from the train. Past the station, the train will be harassed by a few more sets of tanks, infantry and helicopters until it reaches a town called Templo Del Cielo. This triggers a small cut-scene where the cargo car that was in front of the gun car opens and reveals a larger turret with a much bigger cannon. After the cut-scene the rest of the train has vanished and Rico is inside the large turret. A call from the Black Hand HQ is over heard. It says that a weapons shipment is being stolen and to destroy it immediately. A timer starts at 3 and a half minutes and the player has to protect the cannon for this time. It's likely that the mission passes even if the player leaves the turret to destroy the enemy by other means, but the cannon can 1-hit-kill nearly anything, so it's advised to use it. There will be several helicopters and many ground vehicles at the town. The ground vehicles include Warrior Offroad cars, Cavalry Armored Trucks, Prizefighter Tanks and possibly even Warchief Assault Tanks. The tanks can take more than one hit and it's difficult to hit the helicopters once they get too close, because the aim will be off along its vertical axis. If this happens, try aiming either just below, or above the helicopter. See where the shot went and adjust accordingly. Rico mentions that the gun is great and Mira asks if she should cancel the reinforcements then. Rico strongly disagrees with that option. At one point the Black Hand sends another train to ram you. If you're facing the town, they will approach from your right. It's advised to shoot at them while they're still hundreds of meters away, otherwise the derailed train could still hit the turret and fail the mission. Soon after that there will be one more train from the other side. Finally the Army of Chaos arrives with their helicopters and there will be a cut-scene that ends the mission. The Army of Chaos arrives with their Warrior Offroad cars and an Armadillo Crane Truck. Rico sits on the gun barrel as he waits for them. Lanza is still wearing his prison clothing. It's visible that a train in Army of Chaos faction colors and symbols has stopped and connected to the gun car on the side where the locomotive was before. The cut-scene has a glitch that has placed a semi-transparent large turret on the Army of Chaos train. Another train car in AoC colors has connected on the other side. Trivia *It's very strange that the Black Hand would use manually controlled turrets on the train. The exact previous mission (Torretas Takeover) only just explained that they prefer using AI-controlled turrets on their bases. Even the locomotive is automated. *How does the train vanish at Templo Del Cielo? The locomotive could have driven away, but what about the several cars behind the large turret? *Normally a large metal object should be the last thing to sit on when outside during the winter, but the cannon was recently repeatedly fired, so it should actually be quite warm. *There's a glitch in the ending cut-scene. See the gallery below and look behind the turret. There is another identical turret behind it, but the other turret is semi-transparent. Gallery Sandstinger Train Robbery (mission trigger).png|Mission trigger. Sandstinger Train Robbery (catch the train).png|Catch the train. JC4 Train and snowmobile in the story trailer.png|Alternatively, it's possible to chase down the train using an Alpinista Snowmobile from the cabin. Sandstinger Train Robbery (protect the train from helicopters).png|Protect the train from helicopters. Sandstinger Train Robbery (fighter planes and Illapa).png|Fighter planes and Illapa. Sandstinger Train Robbery (train station).png|Train station. Sandstinger Train Robbery (protect the train from tanks).png|Protect the train from tanks. Sandstinger Train Robbery (big gun revealed).png|Big gun revealed. Sandstinger Train Robbery (blow up the enemy helicopters).png|Blow up the enemy helicopters. Sandstinger Train Robbery (blow up the enemy train).png|Blow up the enemy train. Sandstinger Train Robbery (blow up the other enemy train).png|Blow up the other enemy train. Sandstinger Train Robbery (Rico sits on the barrel).png|Rico sits on the barrel. Notice the other glitched semi-transparent turret in the background. Sandstinger Train Robbery (Army of Chaos train and crane truck).png|Army of Chaos train and Armadillo Crane Truck. Notice the other glitched semi-transparent turret. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions